Damn Presents
by Joce
Summary: Pony needs someone to take him shopping... Everyone's too busy, so he asks TwoBit. Let's see if you notice something about the one he chose for Johnny. Haha. XD Merry Christmas.


**Damn Presents**

Joce: Yay, Two-Bit's turn.

Mixen: Why are you having so much trouble with the shift keys?

Joce: 'cause this keyboard blows ass.

Mixen: … Interesting term.

Joce: Thank you. ((Grins.))

Mixen: Again, fluff, one-shot, Two-Bit/Pony. Should be quite funny…

Joce: SECOND TO LAST OF THIS THING! SECOND TO LASTTTTT! ((Crazy rant.))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "The Outsiders"! S. E. Hinton does! She pwns j00!

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Ponyboy Curtis made a whining noise as he flopped down onto the couch, sulkily. Two-Bit Matthews looked up from his position on the floor, munching on a piece of cake and drinking some beer.

"What's wrong kid?" Two-Bit asked.

"I haven't bought anything for anyone for Christmas yet… And it's Christmas day." Ponyboy said with a dreaded sigh.

"You have the money to?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah… just haven't found time to go or haven't found anyone to take me." Pony said, frowning slightly.

"I'll take you soon as Mickey Mouse is over…" Two-Bit said, his eyes switching back to the TV. Pony blinked a couple times, sort of surprised.

"Thanks Two-Bit." Pony said ahead of time.

"No prob, kid." Two-Bit said, grinning cheekily.

Pony leaned back into the couch, staring at the TV, sort of dazed, 'What am I gonna get Two-Bit? Should I tell him? What if he hates me and never speaks to me again…? What am I going to do…'

"…ny! Pony!" Two-Bit called, snapping his fingers in Pony's face. Pony jumped in surprise, staring at Two-Bit.

"W-what?" Pony asked, eyes widened slightly.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes, kid." Two-Bit said, raising an eyebrow and looking concerned.

'Five minutes…? How long was I out of it…?' Pony wondered.

"Come on, I'll take you to go Christmas shoppin'." Two-Bit offered.

"Alright, let me grab my jacket." Pony muttered, standing up and walking into his room, coming out a minute later wearing his jacket. Two-Bit walked out the door followed by Pony, both hopping into his car.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

Pony stood there in front of the various assortments of objects in the aisle, chewing his lip. He looked over at Two-Bit, who was staring at him, "What?"

Two-Bit turned and looked at the objects in the aisle, "Nothing."

"What do you think everyone would want?" Pony asked, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"Shoot kid, just get everyone a switchblade." Two-Bit said, laughing good-naturedly.

"I don't think Darry would like Soda or I carrying blades…" Pony murmured, staring at Two-Bit.

"Then just say you didn't know." Two-Bit said, winking at him.

Pony laughed slightly, looking at the different types of blades. He picked up several different blades, examining each one carefully. He held up a switch blade with the hilt being two shades of brown, "Think Johnny would like this one…?"

Two-Bit crouched down and looked at it, "Shoot kid, I don't think he would mind what type you got 'im. Might not use it, but he'd sure as hell keep it." Two-Bit said, he smiled slightly at Pony.

"Alright, that's one… What about this one for Dally?" Pony asked, holding up a black and red streaked one. Two-Bit picked it up, as if weighing it, then examined it, nodding a few times.

"Good pick." Two-Bit said, grinning cockily.

Pony set those two aside, and looked through the rest of them, he came across an auburn and crimson streaked one and held it up, "Hmmm…"

"Reminds me of your hair, kid." Two-Bit said, grinning again. Pony flushed and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"T-Thanks." Pony stuttered, putting that one down for Two-Bit. Again, he began his search through them, he came to a dark brown one, and a black one, coming to the conclusion that the brown one would be for Soda and the black for Darry.

"Kid, try to find an auburn one for good ol' Steve, alright?" Two-Bit said, he hadn't noticed the blade that Pony had set aside for him.

"Like this one?" Pony asked, holding up a beautifully polished, auburn blade.

"Perfect. Gonna get yourself one kid?" Two-Bit asked, looking at him questioningly.

"I don't know…" Pony began, trailing off.

"Come on kid, you're old enough. And you can't go around these parts without some Soc trying to jump ya'." Two-Bit said, grinning cockily again.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya'." Pony said, rolling his eyes. He sifted through them, looking for one he particularly liked. He found one with small ice-blue streaks, gray streaks, small light and dark brown streaks, dark blue streaks and a few red streaks, the main base color was black and Pony stood there, gazing at it.

"Like that one, Pone?" Two-Bit asked, smirking. Pony nodded numbly, picking up the rest of the blades and walking up to the counter. Two-Bit stood off to the side while Pony took care of business; mainly all he did was stare at the ceiling, chewing his lip. When he looked back down, he saw that the lady behind the counter had put them in small boxes made just for the knives and then put them in a bag. The lady behind the counter smiled at both of them and bowed.

"Thank you for your business sirs." the lady said kindly.

The whole way back to Two-Bit's car, Pony led while Two-Bit trailed behind him, staring at him, looking… thoughtful. He snapped out of it when he ran into his car, looking startled. Pony was standing right next to him, looking concerned.

"You okay there Two-Bit?" Pony asked, frowning.

'Oh, what the hell.' Two-Bit thought, he grabbed both of Pony's wrists in one hand and pushed him up against the car, kissing him gently. Two-Bit's mind was reeling with panic – what if he didn't kiss back? What if he hated him? What if he told the others?

…

…

…

He would be SO dead…

But then why is Pony kissing back?

The kiss only intensified, until neither of them remembered how to breathe and had to pull away from each other to do so.

"I'm sorry, kid… I shouldn't have done that." Two-Bit said, frowning slightly, letting go of the youngest greaser in their gang.

"D-don't be sorry, I was just… surprised is all… I didn't know you felt the same way." Pony said when Two-Bit opened his car door. Two-Bit froze and turned to look at him.

"Say that again?" Two-Bit half-asked, eyes slightly wide.

"I didn't know you felt the same way?" Pony asked, unsure of what he wanted repeated.

"Are you – shit kid, I thought for sure you were going to punch me and tell your brothers and then I'd get my head kicked in!" Two-Bit laughed.

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: LMFAO. Good ol' Two-Bit! ((Laughs.)) One more… ONE MORE DAMMIT! Bwahahahaha!

Mixen: ((Sweatdrops.)) Please review, thank you. ((Smiles.))


End file.
